Angel With A Black Wing
by dragonryder7
Summary: Rukia is taken prisoner from a recon mission to the castle of Las Noches to find that she is part of an ancient prophecy that decides the fate of the worlds. Slight IchiRuki later, needs different summary. Half AU.
1. Drugged and Useless

I'll put this guide-thingy down so some of you don't get confused:

"Obviously, this is someone talking"

_'this is Rukia thinking'_

'this is Sode No Shirayuki* talking in Rukia's head'

**disclaimer: if i owned bleach, there would be alot more bloody-gorey-torturey(is that even a word?)-ness, and i would be filthy rich.**

*Sode No Shirayuki is Rukia's Zanpakuto.

* * *

I was led, no, dragged down the disturbingly white corridor to the huge double doors. How could this happen? I was an Archangel for crying out loud! I could fight 50+ demons at once without drawing my zanpakutō, use kidō like no one else, and was excellent at using my weapon. Now, my wrists, forearms, knees, and wings were bound, my sword wasn't with me, drugged, and I wasn't in the physical condition either.

"Sir, we've brought what you've wanted," the demon said on the other side of the doors.

"Right, bring him in," said a slightly pleased voice responded.

"Well, um… sir, you see…" the demon stammered.

"Quit your blabbering and bring him in," the voice now said, slightly annoyed.

The doors swung opened to reveal a large; blindingly white room with a raised platform and chair with someone in a white shihakusho sitting on it, but that was all I saw before I was in a heap in front of whoever it was. "Watch it! Oww…" I mumbled the last part to myself.

"A woman?" the voice said, stunned, "You've got to be stupid."

"Hey!" I said, offended.

"It's what the reading said," the demon defended himself.

"Well that's got to be broken as well as your head," the voice spat.

"Shut up." A demon said aiming a kick at me.

"What drug did you use?" The voice was now ignoring me.

"2714. She can't use kidō and only has about a quarter of her strength." The demon answered.

Okay, now I was angry. Tie me up as a kickball: shame on you, Drug me so I'm useless: I kill you. Now that I tried, I couldn't seem to remember/grasp the chants or even the names of the spells, and I had just thought they had reinforced the ropes. Ohhh, now I was really mad.

"Good, are you positive it was right?" the voice asked reproachfully.

I mumbled a string of words under my breath that got me another kick somewhere in the stomach.

"Yes, I'm positive"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I was getting annoyed about all of this.

Obviously, the demon who was supposed to be keeping me quiet was getting a little annoyed at that moment as well, because I got a kick in my shoulder blade that sent me rolling in a few clumsy-sideways-summer-salutes in which I ended up facing the thrown. The man who was sitting on it had short lavender white hair and a smile that made me feel like a python was around my neck, and his eyes looked closed but I could tell he was looking right at me. With a better look, he was wearing a white shihakusho, but it had been slightly tampered with, kind of personalized.

"What happened when you retrieved her?" the man asked.

When the demon started his report, I went into my own memories to remember as well, what did happen?

_Momo, Izuru, Nanao, and I were somewhere over the Pacific, destroying a small outcropping of demons. There was 25 left from the original 150, Momo had lost rock-paper-scissors, so she was assessing (reaction speeds, knowledge, skill…) ten of them, Izuru was cutting five of them until they dropped into the sea and drowned, Nanao was reading, and I was playing 'freeze tag' with the remaining ten. Then another appeared no biggie. It'd only take another flick of my wrist and he'd be dead, right?_

_Wrong._

_As I was about to do a Hakuren, it started folding in on its self, until it was a glowing orb, and copies of it before it had become the orb started appearing all around me, some attacked, and still more appeared, I did fire my Hakuren, but what I did take out was in seconds replaced in double. I heard Momo scream my name and saw a gigantic fireball hit the edge of the hoard, but it didn't matter, it was hopeless._

_For one killed, three more appeared. They had now quite literally made a circle around me; it was black because no light was getting past the legions of the one original demon. Staying far enough away for me not to be able to reach them, and close enough to dash in, do as much damage as possible, and return to another spot._

_If I did manage to kill one, four more would appear. I was getting holes in my night vision, I was reacting slower and slower, the holes were getting larger, and larger, until they swallowed me._

The next think I could remember was waking up while being drug down the corridor into the current room I was in. then I remembered: what about everyone else? What had happened to Momo, Izuru, and Nanao? I sort of knew what had happened to me, but what had happened to them?

"What did you do to them? Where are they? If you killed them I'll-"

I didn't get to finish my threat thanks to the boot that implanted itself into my chest, probably breaking a few ribs in the process, then another in my stomach, preceded by some in the spine, and several other assorted blows.

While I was coughing up blood, I heard whatever his name was start talking, I looked up as much as my bonding would allow, probably with blood still coming out of the corner of my mouth. "If you are referring to your friends, they are fine, they were left alone," he said, then, smile widening, he continued. "But if you choose to not cooperate, they… might become part of the process."

"Then why did you take me in the first place?" I said, trying to ignore my blood freezing to a boiling point.

"My, my, you're a talkative one," he said ignoring my question, presumably turning to a demon above me, "Get them."

So was he lying? Did he have Momo, Izuru, and Nanao? Or was he telling the truth in saying that he didn't have them? And if he wasn't lying, then who were 'them'? I didn't get to finish my thoughts because the doors opened and I heard two sets of footsteps entered the room, I didn't know who they were for I was facing the opposite direction.

"A woman? Do tell me that this is some kind of joke, Gin" I heard one if the people say, it belonged to a man.

"That's what I thought too, Aizen." Gin answered in his ever-happy voice.

"It doesn't matter if it's man or woman, only if it's right." The final person spoke.

"Very well, Ulquiorra, stand her up and unbind her wings." Aizen told one of the demons.

At first, I thought I was idiotic to unbind my wings. But, I was probably in an enclosed room, had less than a quarter of my strength, couldn't use kidō, and I was already dizzy from being used as a living kickball, so I was hopeless.

Ulquiorra grabbed my shoulders and put me easily on my feet, then used kidō to break the ropes on my wings. It was a very weird feeling to have to support you weight, balancing, with ¾ of your strength gone. It was hard to even keep the balance, and if my knees weren't bound, they would've collapsed as soon as Ulquiorra had let go.

"Unfold your wings" Gin ordered to me.

I did, considering that if I didn't within the next 4 seconds, I would probably have another bruise in someplace that would hurt. My wings were slightly bigger than average, and there was the other part; it was the reason for my horrible childhood and schooling, why i was abandoned as a child, and most of my very few nightmares.

All angels have pure white wings that make a swan's look gray, that in the build of a hawk's. They come from our shoulder blades and can fold in enough so that, through a shirt, would only look like you had three spinal cords instead of one. Mine were like that too, except for one thing on my right: three pure black feathers.

They weren't like the ones on ravens', ones that show purple in the sunlight, they were black, and nothing else but black. When I was little, I had only two, but a kid yanked one out and two more grew back in its place, exactly the same.

Now, you're probably thinking, 'what does it matter? It's just three feathers. Plus, I'd be kinda cool, right?'

Wrong. Dead wrong. If you're an angel, you have white wings. When you are someone else, you don't. Demons don't have wings, just superhuman strength and a porcilain looking mask, they're pawns. However, there is a family, one that isn't in heaven. Humans refer to them as Satan, as if implying there was only one. No, they're a family that has ruled hell for many millennia. They don't really have a title, except for one, which is if of the name Blackwings.

They were abnormally large wings, with black feathers. They weren't like the ones on ravens', ones that show purple in the sunlight, they were black, and nothing else but black. That, you see, is how three feathers can ruin a childhood.

"You were right, Kaname, it looks like she is the one." Aizen said to the third man.

"It looks like it hasn't started yet, how long do you estimate?" Gin asked.

"What 'r yall talking about?" I knew they were talking about me, but what was this 'the one' crap? For my outburst, I got yet another blow to my head.

"Well, it depends on how old she is," Kaname, answered, completely ignoring my existence. "Girl, how old are you?"

Well, let's have a quick review, I was drugged, bruised, dizzy from the blows that created the bruises, and I wasn't really paying attention, and zoning in and out because of the dizziness, so when whoever was holding me hit the back of my head, I really had no idea what was going on.

"Girl, how old are you?" Kaname repeated.

Now, to add to the list, I was almost unconscious because my head had just been a baseball to a bat, so it took a bit for the thought to register.

"Why?"

This time, I was thrown back down to the floor, and Gin stood over me a second later. "Girl, we didn't ask you how you felt about this, we asked how old your are," he said in his voice that made the hair on your neck stand on end.

Since my wrists and forearms were bound behind my back, when I had once again met the floor, nothing was there to break the fall. Consequently, my eyes were seeing stars for the third time in a matter of minutes, well, at least I think it was that long. Everything was taking their toll and I was pretty much out of it.

But no matter how much you're out of it, if you're an angel, your familiar will always act like it just chugged a 12 pack of monsters.

And at that moment, it was screaming at me that if I told Gin, it would find some way to make me do suicide.

If you didn't know about this, then let me inform you if it now. From the moment you're born, to usually 10 minutes after you die, you're conscious is always awake and learning. It hardly every tells you anything, save for when you're doing something it deems stupid, wrong, indecent, or something like that, it just watches.

You know the stories of people coming back to life after minutes of being dead? That's because the voice in your head has decided that it doesn't want to be separated from said person, be placed into yet another newborn and forget everything yet again to 'die' in 80-something years and resume the process.

But, there are a few cases in which when a person dies, their conscious remains with them. So when they're reborn in the afterlife, their conscious gives them their memory of their previous life when it deems right.

If the person had kept their conscious, they're still reborn in the afterlife, but they would have high amounts of spiritual energy, and amazing fighting capabilities. Their conscious, would, in time, materialize as a sword and become a familiar of sorts.

At that point, their conscious has become a completely different being. It has its own personality, mind, and it can be materialized into its True Form. It still has a place in its former human's mind, they can communicate, whether they one foot or two hundred feet away. It can also take its former human into its inner world, whether it be for no reason at all, or they could be trying to prevent the former human from dying, then being separated from each other and being reborn again, with no memory of each other.

When it has become the sword, it is then called a familiar, zanpakutō, or partner. And when that happens, the former human is enrolled into the Academy, where they are trained in the four styles of fighting: Kido, Hakuda, Zanjutsu, and Hoho. There they are trained to become an angel.

When they graduate from the Academy, the angels get placed into one of the thirteen companies of the Gotei, or the Gotei 13, who protect the souls of the living or dead.

There are then angels who have adapted so much with their zanpakutō that it then changes into a second state, Shikai, in which it can transform into another form of weapon, depending on its wielder and itself. And the power of it in Shikai usually doubles or triples, if the bond keeps strengthening, the power keeps growing.

Rarely, if the bond becomes so strong, that the zanpakutō, it reaches its second and final level, Bankai. That level strengthens the weapon by five to ten times. It's the final stage of the Zanpakutō. Only Angels of the highest level are able to attain it. Out of the four great noble clans, who are born with far greater spiritual pressure than others, only one child in several generations has the ability to reach that level. And those who have attained that level have all had their names etched into the history of Heaven. That is Bankai.

If they have enough skill, and usually have achieved Shikai, the angel is given a seat on the squad, and also given the title of Archangel.

Some humans have claimed that they have seen their 'guardian angel' in their dreams or even in they were awake. That is a silly and pathetic lie. Those are just regular souls who have made a special request to go make contact with one person from their past life. No angel is allowed to make contact with anyone from their past life. Once you've become an angel, you have no past life. You are an angel. You're purpose is to protect souls from demons, living or dead. No angel is allowed to have emotion, because emotion leads to distractions, irresponsibility, and _love._

The worst thing an angel can do is fall in _love_. Because _love_ is compassion, sin, and reckless decisions to protect those people if they are in danger.

But aside these rules, Archangels are allowed to have emotion, excluding love. They know how to control their emotions enough that they won't get in the way. That is one of the main reasons that angels aspire to become archangels, to have feelings.

That all starts with a conscious.

And once you're an angel, it becomes your Zanpakutō, familiar, or partner. So when it tells you to do something, you bloody well do it.

"Girl, I'll ask you one last time. How old are you?" Gin said in such a very soft voice, that my ultra sensitive hearing had to strain to hear it, and, it was worse than his already eerie, 'normal' one.

"Why exactly am I answering this again?" I asked with as much sarcasm as I could muster. Which was a lot considering that I was almost unconscious.

"Oh, it was such a simple question, oh well. Is there any way I could force it out of you?" he said, his smile somehow widening by a fraction.

"No" I said curtly.

"We'll see about that." His face looked above mine, and gave a nod. I expected to be thrown across the floor, or at least kicked somewhere, but nothing came. What did happen was a sting came from my right shoulder. A needle, maybe?

I got my answer shortly after I finished my thought. "What was just injected into you was a toxin that will flood your brain and num you nerves that control your decisions, and, well," he thought quickly, "make you answer, let's just say." His smile, if possible, widened.

'Oh joy'I heard Sode No Shirayuki say.

"Well you sure took your sweet time. Couldn't you have just started with that?" Came another voice from behind me. His name was… Airen? No, Aiken? No, Aizen? Maybe?

I saw my vision flicker and saw my inner world, a large snow filled garden with frozen cherry trees, and then I saw where I was already.

"Oh, and you can't go into your inner world either." Gin said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah."

I got a laugh from Gin and the Ai-something-en guy. I could feel it starting to work now, my thoughts were slowing, _'Oh, how much would I like to give them a nice slice from Sode No Shirayuki'. 'How I would love… to give them a decent whack.' 'something… should hit… them.' 'what… whack… hit'_

"Now, girl, how old are you?" _'What, old? How old am I?'_

'No, child. _'let's see…'_ Don't answer them! '_…and that was twelve…'_ Are you listening to me? _'17, 18,19…'_ DO NOT ANSWER THEM!'

"One hundred and fifty." 'NO! STUPID GIRL! STUPID GIRL! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! OH, I'M GONNA…'

"Oh, really? But I wouldn't put her past one twenty."

"Then she should start pretty soon, if she already hasn't"

'Let's see, if the drug just numbed her cells that controlled her decisions…'

"Girl, what company are you from?" _'Company.' '_NO, CHILD!'_ Company?' _'STUPID STUPID CHILD!_' Am I from?' _'NOTHING! SAY NOTHING!'

"Thirteenth" 'AAAAAUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH! IF I COULD HIT YOU RIGHT NOW I WOULD!'

"Oh, with that sickly Ukitake captain? I'd thought he had died."

"No, it was the 68th Kenpachi that got murdered by the 69th."

"That's irrelevant, Gin, the drug will only last for an hour at best. And it only works once on an Archangel, they'll build up a tolerance after an hour."

"Oh really? Pity."

'YES !YES YES YES!!!! OH HOLY HEAVANS ABOVE YES! It won't be too difficult, then.'

"Anyway, oh dear, she's unconscious."

"Well, it was pretty extraordinary that she was able to hold it out for this long. But, we did get the question out of her. Ulquiorra, take her to one of the special rooms."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

* * *

YES! IT'S FINALY FINISHED(again)!!!!!!!!! i was finishing it the first time when a little bubble-notice-thingy poped up an read 'there has been an error detected on this program. this file will be closed and deleted to prevent any loss of data' YOU ARE THE ONE THAT MADE ME LOSE MY DATA YOU STUPID IDIOTIC GOOD FOR NOTHING COMPUTER!

okay. moving on.

little info: sode no shirayuki was the one whe made rukia unconcious, she could have lasted another 6 or 7 hours if she wanted to.

TIMELINE:

i thought up the storyline at about 3 am when i was trying to fall asleep and spent the next three weeks creating the storyline. and i spent the next four days typing it the first time, and another week and a half the second time (i had lost my motive and i get distracted easily, okay?). and now i'm uploading this at 11:47 pm.

THING I'M THIMKING ABOUT THAT CONCERN THE STORY'S EVENTS:

this is not one of those mushity-gushity lovey-dovey stories that make me puke, if you don't like that, i don't care.

i'm debating whether or not to put Orihime in this, because she gets taken to Las Noches in the manga/anime. but she'll already be there in this one Rukia (if you haven't figiured that out yet: she has been taken to las noches, idiot) will be the one taken there.

POLL:

question: do you want me to put orihime in the story?

A: yeah, put her in

B: no! do not put her in I REPEAT: DO NOT PUT HER IN!

well, that's chapter one! see ya

~dragonryder7


	2. Darkness

I'll put this guide-thingy down so some of you don't get confused:

"Obviously, this is someone talking"

_'this is Rukia thinking'_

'this is Sode No Shirayuki* talking in Rukia's head'

**disclaimer: if i owned bleach, there would be alot more bloody-gorey-torturey(is that even a word?)-ness, and i would be filthy rich.**

*Sode No Shirayuki is Rukia's Zanpakuto.

* * *

There was a feeling, an incasing feeling. I was bound by a dull, numb sensation. But yet it was sharp, and painful. I couldn't hear anything, nor could I see or smell. What was happening? Where was I? I then opened my eyes without thinking about opening them, I hadn't even given them a thought. But I closed and opened them again, just to check. Because I really couldn't _see_ anything. There was only black. Was I blind? Where was I? How come I was wherever I was?

All of what happened then came racing into my head. I had been captured. I was their prisoner. But of _who_? I could just make out a man with lavender hair and a fox grin. Yes, I did remember him, but there were two others that I hadn't seen. What did the purple haired guy call them? This was hopeless.

I then became aware of something, I was standing. I felt weak, and since I was conscious, everywhere hurt like hell. Okay, I really had to give a beating to whoever did this to me. Even with an angel's fast healing, it would take me two or three weeks to get all of that to heal. Wait, if I could feel, maybe I could move. My arm started moving towards my head, but stopped just stray of my eyes. There was a band on my wrist, though it wasn't rough or smooth, tight or loose, just simply there without really being able to feel it. And my guess was that it was connected to a chain or rope or something that connected to a wall or something similar. Oh goody, if there was one on my wrist, there was going to be more.

I began my evaluation. First checking my other wrist, dido. There was also one on each of my upper arms, and one on each ankle. I also found one on my lower ribcage, keeping my wings tight to my back. I guessed that the rope/chains were actually a cord, for it didn't make any clinking noise and when I managed to feel one, it was smooth. I estimated about two feet of the cord was attached to bands. I was bending down to test how far my restraints would let me move, ignoring all of the bones and muscles groaning in protest, until I stopped. Not of my own will, but because yet another band tugged at my flesh. This got me really annoyed, more than any of the others:

"THEY PUT A COLLAR ON ME?!?!" I yelled, to nobody in particular. To my disappointment, my outburst seemed to be swallowed by the darkness. "A COLLAR? I'M HELPLESS ALREADY! A collar…" I whispered these last words as the hopelessness of my situation sank in. I was a prisoner of them… a hostage or something… but why _me_. And _who._ I had done nothing to aggravate anyone to my knowledge. Why? Ugggh.

The next hours, minutes, days… Hell, I couldn't tell. Angles could last months without any substance, so I couldn't measure time on how hungry I was. I drifted in and out of consciousness, my restraints kept me pretty much immobile, and I had never been a fan of singing in the shower, so that would definitely exclude in a pitch black chamber/dungeon/or wherever I was. I don't know when it was or how long it had been, but all of a sudden a blinding light appeared.

I let out a scream and tried to cover my eyes, but my hands stopped just short. My eyes were squeezed shut until they hurt but the light was bleeding through. Nor could I get my hands to cover my eyes.

"Oh, look at the poor thing, maybe we should dim the lights," I heard a somewhat slightly familiar voice say.

"I would have never guessed that you would be affectionate to someone, Gin." Another slightly familiar voice said.

"Just for this once, how 'bout?

Soon after the voice made that remark, the blindingly white light faded a little, but I still didn't move. "Come on, little angel. Calm down and show us your little face." I did look at him, but it was only to give him the most powerful glare I could conjure, even if the light was still blinding, and I really couldn't see his eyes. It was the purple haired man who had given the last comment.

Out of my peripheral vision, I could see that there were three of them. The man I was having a somewhat unfair staring contest with had cropped lilac colored hair, with a smile that looked like the ones the evil clowns wore in the creepy children's books. He even had the eyes to match, what would have been comic looking dashes, but on him, there was absolutely nothing comic about them. His bangs brushed the bridge of his crooked nose, probably broken once. The man wore what looked like a reversed color shihakusho underneath a High collared, deep v-neck white coat that connected for a few inches before it split apart and had light turquoise bow hanging beneath it.

Standing on the left of him was a brunet who looked like he had had a fight with the hair gel, and lost. It looked like a small lock of his hair had escaped from the main body and was dangling in front of his brown eyes that were sparkling with what might have seemed like kindness if I weren't in this situation. No, they were mocking me now, pointing out how helpless and completely in their power I was. His mouth matched his eyes, a slight curve at the ends, and showing a hint of white teeth. The black lined collar circled his neck leaving a good three inches between his flesh and the fabric. The rest of the coat looked similar to a captain's, with slimmer sleeves. Underneath the coat was a maroon sash over top of a v-neck shirt and white hakama.

"I don't think she's very happy with us at the moment," the brunet standing said.

"Why are we discussing this when we could have sent one of the upper ranks to do this?" the final man said.

He was an African (AN- I don't want to be too blunt, so I'm just going to say that) with dreadlocks and was wearing a white but transparent metal band across his eyes that suggested he was blind. He wore a white turtle neck, sleeveless trench coat that went down to the floor. Wrapped around his shoulders a few times was an orange braided rope. He had a black gauntlet with two silver rings on each arm to match the black hemming on his coat.

"Kaname, with you always wanting to do justice, I thought you would understand the most. We should be polite and explain the reason why she's in this situation," Okay, the purple head was Gin, I remembered that, and the dreadlocks was Kaname, now who was the one in the middle. Because I had some names to add to a top of a certain list.

"Oh, how polite of you, you should really-

"YOU PUT A COLLAR ON ME? A COLLAR? AND NOW YOU TALK ABOUT BEING POLITE? BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED, BEATEN, DRUGGED, AND AM IN THIS DUNGEON OR WHEREVER THE HELL THIS PLACE IS AND _YOU HAVE THE_ _AUDACITY TO THINK THAT YOU'RE BEING __**POLITE?! **_AND I'M STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU SO STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE AN ICOMPETENT, INCONVERSANT, INADVERTENT, INCOGNIZIANT, MINDLESS ANIMAL! YOU ARE ALL SUCH JACKASSES!" I yelled while tugging and pulling to try to hit them, kick them, bite them, _anything._

"Oh, you're feisty one, and sure have a sharp tongue," Gin said as his smile widened, with his eyes 'shut'.

"Oh, I was afraid of that. Well, I am Sosuke Aizen, and these are my partners, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen. And you, I do not know your name." he said politely, but I was still fuming. "You're going to hurt yourself if you don't calm down." He said motioning to my futile attempts at trying to land a blow on at least one of them.

"Cram it with walnuts, ass head." I spat at Aizen.

He didn't have a response, but he snapped his fingers and suddenly the cords retracted into the wall, leaving my arms spread wide and about a foot between my feet. I couldn't really move now, and was forced to look at them strait on, with no way of protecting my eyes from the now only somewhat blinding light. "Though I do know why you're here," He was now ignoring me. "But I think we can save that for later. Ulquiorra, come here." He turned to someone behind the three of them.

"Hai, Aizen-sama," a voice said as I heard footsteps approach. When he came into view, I had to blink my eyes a few times. He wasn't a demon, well, he had been at a point, but his mask was gone. I saw nothing about him except what he was missing from his face, all he had now was a horn on the left side of his face and a few plates descending from the plate his horn rested. Aside from that, I knew he looked like a regular human. And even more still, he had a zanpakuto. I had read a file on these types of demons, and this scared me –though I would never admit it. He was an arrancar.

"I can see you have an idea of what arrancar are, tell me what you know," Aizen said.

"I disfavor giving you any information, so no," I said.

"Oh, come on little angel. Just cooperate and it will all end nicely, and you'll be out of this by the end of the day." Gin responded with a voice that made me want to puke.

I sighed, though I didn't want to cooperate with them, I didn't want to get too injured over one little question that didn't mean too much, I should save my health to get beat up over a little more serious question. "Arrancar are demons that have removed their masks in an effort to acquire the powers of both demons and angels. I have only heard of them in theory."

"Well, you sure are well informed," Commented Gin.

"I read in my spare time."

"Then what else have you read?" Aizen said with feigned interest, or maybe real, I couldn't tell.

"Nothing of importance."

"Alright. You are going to join us." Aizen said with his smile ever broad.

"No."

"Let me finish, little one." Aizen chided

"Call me that again and you won't have a head to finish." I spat at him

"I'll call you what I like, little one," If looks could kill, all three of them would have two holes going straight through their foreheads. "I am offering this to you now, with no consequence if you say yes now. You will agree eventually, and you will at your own will or without it."

"Like Hell I will." I spat as I still struggled to somehow break the annoying bands around my arms.

"Oh, this place can be so much worse," he paused to 'build a climactic ending' to his wanna-be threat. "Until you join us, Little one."

I just rolled my eyes, "Why do you even want _me_?"

"You're the ultimate weapon, little one, with our help you will be able to decide the fate of worlds. And you will do what we tell you to."

"Yes, since I can amplify my magic sparkly powers with your twinkly fairy wand."

"Not at all like that, litt-

"I HAVE A NAME! AND I HAVE ONE FOR A REASON! SO STOP CALLING ME LITTLE ONE, ASS HOLE!"

"Shouldn't a lady act more like a lady?" Gin intervened.

"CLAMP YOUR TRAP!"

"Now, just calm down, little one. We just want to help."

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain the bruises on my neck, shoulders, forearm, capitulum, thigh, knee, shins, stomach, ribs, _cheek_? Do you want me to continue?"

"No, little one, that's enough. And you are in this by your own doing. If you would have agreed when we first brought you here, you wouldn't have even been near here." Aizen stated,

"Sure, now it was my fault I am being held against my will after being abducted from a simple recon and suppression mission. And, here is the kicker, after I was brought to this stupid white hell, I'm beaten and drugged and you tell me it's my fault. Wait, wait, I must be missing something here."

"You must not remember it then," Kaname paused at my questioning look. "When you were first brought here, we already talked to you about this, and you have given us the same answers now as you did then."

This time I was confused, the last thing I could remember before that hallway was being incased by that demon's copies.

"So I take it I'm correct." Kaname said with a nod.

"And what point does that give this situation?" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Just pointing out that it is you own fault you're here, little lady." Gin reminded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you agree yet?" Oh, so now he was getting impatient.

"First let me watch Hell freeze over, then I'll consider."

"With our help, you can do just that, little one." Aizen added.

"Would you at least not ruin my sarcasm, and NO!" I yelled.

"Okay. We'll be going then… and let you think about it." He added the last part as almost a threat. They turned and left, shut the door, and left the light on. After I saw the door _melt_ into the wall, I muttered a string of curses, and stopped when I felt a pinch on my arm.

"What the?" I yelled as I tried to turn my head in the direction my arm.

"It's a drug." Said a voice beside my ear, as soon as I heard that, I jumped. Well, as much as I could practically strapped to the wall. "The same one you were issued when you first arrived." He continued in an emotionless monotone. With a swish of white robes, I saw Ulquiorra walk out of the room, with my last view of his horn, and the light vanished as the door melted back into the wall.

After I don't know how long the cords let out, giving me the original two feet I started out with. And, I either sank or drowned into the darkness.

* * *

! I am so sorry! Five months? Even I hate myself! *dodges airborne knives*

But, on the upside, I bet over half of you are just reading this for the first time, so I guess I'm sorta off the hook... But it doesn't help that I've had it finished for nearly three months *dodges airborne nuke*

My excuse is this: my mom has been going through kimotherapy and did not take to it well, and my only freetime went to my schoolwork (and I did write a few short stories for class when I wanted to be working on the chapter). And for about a month and a half my laptop was at my dad's office because it decided it would freeze every time I turned it on.

I must admit, this part is pretty boring, and the way later chapters are sooo amazing i couldn't wait, so I've already written a few later chapters, so that will make up for this time lost. I'm going to touch more on the subject later, when we're closer to that arc.

So, my apologies, goodnight (it's 11:54 right now)  
~dragonryder7

PS plz Read & Review ^-^


End file.
